


Code Red Dress

by KuroBakura



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, M/M, Male Slash, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang discover a secret about Thor while attending a party Tony was throwing for all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

Tony, Steve and the rest of the Avengers gang were having a small get together at Stark Tower. Thor was there but he was in his room finding something for the party. As the gang were gathered around the siting area of the top floor of the tower, Natasha felt something on the couch next to her. She picked it up and held it up.

“Hey, Tony? I think Pepper left a lipstick here.” Natasha said.

“Doesn't look like the brand she wears or would wear.” Tony said back.

“Well, I know it is not mine because I did not bring any with me today nor I am wearing this color. Which is a blush pink color.” Natasha said, looking at the label. Suddenly, the elevator oprned and Thor stepped out of it.

“Hey, every one!” Thor said.

“Hey, Thor!” Every one exclaimed. Since, Thor and Tony have been an item and roommates, Thor's inner feminine was beginning to show more for the past couple of months. The gang did not think it was bad or any thing. It was just something they have just noticed but they also did not want to talk about it with Thor around because they did not want to upset him or hurt his feelings. Thor noticed the lipstick in Natasha's hand and started to panic a bit.

“Hey, Thor, sweetheart. Do you know if this belongs to any of your friends?” Tony asked, pointing to the lipstick. Thor felt like he was sweating but he wasn't.

“Um, yes. I am not sure which friend exactly so I will have to ask. But in the meantime, I can hold it in my room until I do find out.” Thor replied.

“Oh alright.” Tony said. Thor walked over to Natasha and gently took the lipstick from her hand.

“I will be right back. I'm going to go put this in safe place in my room.” Thor said and then walked to the elevator. After he was inside of it, the gang look at each other.

“Did any one else notice how Thor tensed up a bit about the lipstick?” Clint asked.

“I did. I have a hunch but I think you might know what I am thinkign it is.” Bruce replied.

“Do you think the lipstick could actually be his?” Natasha asked.

“Not sure. Tony?” Steve asked. Tony looked at Steve.

“Have you noticed any thing different about your boyfriend lately?” Steve asked another question.

“Besides what we have all noticed. Nothing else really.” Tony replied. 15 minutes have passed and Thor has not come back up from putting the lipstick in a sfae place in his room.

“Lets go check up on Thor.” Clint said.

“I think we should wait.” Bruce said.

“I agree with Bruce.” Steve added.

“Well, I am leaving up to Tony for this decision.” Natasha said. After another 10 seconds of beating whether or not they should go down there, the gang (except for Bruce and Steve but when any way just in case something happened) decided to go check on Thor.

 

When the elevator reached the floor where Tony and Thor's bedroom are, the door opened and every one quietly and slowly got out of the it.

“Now, no one make a loud sound or Thor might hear us.” Bruce said. Every one walked/tip-toed up to Thor's door. Every one stayed quiet as Tony stood in front of it and took a deep breath.

“Okay. Here we go.” Tony said and then knocked on the door. Thor walked over to the door from inside the room and began to open it. When he opened it, he looked at every one and then felt confused.

“Okay, I can understand two people being down here at the same time and even three but why all 5 of you at once?” Thor asked.

“Thor, we got worried about you and just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Steve replied.

“Oh. Thanks, guys.” Thor said.

“No problem.” Bruce said. Suddenly, the gang heard a loud clash in the back of Thor. Clint saw something red in the back and got a closer look at it when he squinted his eyes.

“Is that a red dress?” Clint said. Every one looked behind Thor and Thor stood there, like a deer caught in the headlights, internally “oh shit”ing himself.

“Thor?” Natasha suddenly piped up. Thor calmed down and looked at every one, including Tony. He took a deep breath.

“Look, before every one start assuming any thing, I am not cheating on Tony.” Thor said.

“No one is assuming any thing, Thor. We are just curious about the dress.” Bruce said. Thor sighed.

“Okay, the dress is...mine. I like to wear dresses sometimes but not all the time or in public.” Thor said, shaking a bit, feeling nervous. Suddenly, he felt pairs of arms wrap around him. He looked up and every one was hugging him.

“Huh?” Thor asked. Every one looked up at him, smiling.

“Thor, were you afraid to tell us because you think we would not accept you or you would not be able to be an Avenger anymore?” Steve asked.

“Yes.” Thor said, on the verge of crying.

“Thor, just because you like wearing dresses and such things does not make you less of a person nor less of an Avenger. Every one is unique and there is nothing wrong with that.” Steve told him.

“Awe! Thank you all.” Thor said, wrapping his arms around his best friends and his boyfriend.

“So does that mean the lipstick is actually your's?” Clint asked.

“Yes. I wear makeup, too but not a lot. Even when I am crossdressing. ...I guess you aall also noticed that I have become more feminine in the past couple of months. I still like being manly but I also like being feminine. Basically, I like being my true and real self.” Thor explained.

“And that's all we want you to be.” Bruce said.

“You guys are the best! I am so glad to have you all in my life.” Thor said hugging them all. After several seconds of hugging, they all let go and headed back upstairs to the party. Thor and Tony were behind walking behind them but suddenly stopped. Both men looked at each other.

“And that is why I love you, sweetheart.” Tony said. Thor smiled.

“I love you, too.” Thor said back. Thor suddenly felt Tony hold his hand and Thor held it a bit tighter. Tony and Thor suddenly kissed each other and then stopped, looking in to each others' eyes. Both of them then looked up as they heard a fake cough.

“Hey, um, guys, unless you both want to go do it, we can not hold the elevator open for much longer.” Clint said as the rest of them stood there in the elevator, giggling. Thor and Tony blushed, then stood up straight.

“Oh alright. We are coming.” Tony said.

“Now, when you say coming...” Thor was interuppted by a groan from Steve.

“He did not mean that type of coming, Thor.” Steve said.

“I know, Steve. I was joking.” Thor said.

“Sorry, I did not know.” Steve said back.

“It is fine. Do not worry.” Thor said. Tony and Thor headed over to the elevator and got inside with the rest of the gang. As the elevator closed and started to move, Thor jumped a bit.

“Okay...who touched my ass? Tony?” Thor asked.

“Wasn't me...even though, I am tempted.” Tony said, which the last part of he said did not shock any one. Suddenly, they heard a giggle coming from Steve. They all looked at him.

“Yes. It was me.” Steve said.

“Wait...really? I thought you were the innocent one out all of us when it came to things like that?” Bruce said.

“Hey...I never said I was innocent.” Steve said, with a smirk on his face. Every one's eye widened.

“Wow! I guess we just learn a whole lot about you just now, Rogers” Tony said.

“Well...I am a virgin, that part is true but...I have done _things_ that I have never told any one.” Steve said, suddenly blushing.

“Like what?” Natasha asked.

“Um...well...I really am not comfortable saying talking about it at this moment.” Steve replied. Tony pat Steve on the back.

“It is okay. We are not going to force to say it.” Tony said.

“Thanks.” Steve said.

“No problem.” Tony said back. Suddenly, the elevator stopped and opened at the top floor where they werr partying at. They stopped out and looked at on another.

“Well...lets get back to partying!” Tony said, walking over to the seating area. Thor followed him first and then every one else. When they all sat down, Tony popped up a bottle of alcohol and began to fill up the glasses. When he finished, he placed the bottle back on the table and sat down next his boyfriend, holding his glass.

“Hey. I want to make a toast.” Tony said.

“Sure. Who or what is toast for?” Bruce asked as every one raised their glasses in front of them. Tony cleared his throat and then began.

“To Thor, for not only being is true self, which by the way, I want to see what you look like in a dress now but for also being an wonderful and brave boyfriend that I am so lucky to have in my life.” Tony said.

“Here, here!” Everyone said, then put their glasses together then took a sip from their glasses. After every one put there glasses down on the table, Thor showed every one a picture of him in the dress they saw earlier as well as wearing some makeup.

“That actually looks amazing on you, Thor!” Natasha said.

“Thanks!” Thor replied.

“How come you do not shave your beard off when you are crossdressing?” Clint asked.

“I trim it, I do not want to completely shave it off. Like I said eariler, I still like being manly as well.” Thor explained.

“We understand. I was just curious.” Clint said.

“I know.” Thor said.

For the rest of the afternoon and up until around 10 o'clock at night, the gang partied and had fun until they all decided to end it and head home for the night. After every one left, Thor and Tony decided to just go ahead and get ready for bed and leave the mess until tomorrow. Tony decided that he wanted Thor to stay in his room tonight with him. As they were in bed, Thor and Tony were in bed, reading. After Tony finished a chapter, Thor looked up at him.

“Hey, Tony? Since sometimes I sleep in your room with you...why don't we just share a room together? I mean, we do not have to but I was wondering.” Thor asked. Tony looked up.

“Do you really want to? You know I sleep.” Tony replied.

“Yes and I am sure. I mean, I like having aroom but I like sleeping in bed with you.” Thor replied back.

“You can still keep your room and we can use your bed for our guest room that are working on.” Tony said.

“Good idea.” Thor said. Thor went back to finishing the chapter he was on in his novel befor eh decided to get all snuggled up against Tony. Tony put his book down and then turned off his lamp as he got comfy himself in bed and put his arm around Thor then kissed him.

“Thor, what I said eariler, I meant it. I love you the way you are, inside and outside.” Tony said as he rubbed Thor's cheek.

“Even though, I can be a hot head at times?” Thor asked.

“Even then but you know what? I can be one as well.” Tony replied.

“I guess that is one of the reasons we are made for each other?” Thor asked.

“Exactly.” Tony said. Thor smiled.

“I am so glad that we are together, Tony. I feel bad for Pepper, though. I mean, I what I did..well..we did cause the break up.” Thor said.

“Thor, do not worry about that any more. I know that you feel bad about it but like I said before. Our relationship was on the rocks before then any way and plus, for the last several months of it, I felt like I was not in a relationship at all. What we did was not because of what Pepper and I were going through...it was something that my heart wanted, even though, we were wasted.” Tony said. Thor sighed.

“I guess it is just going take some more time before I feel fully okay with what happened between you and her.” Thor said.

“I know, honey. Plus, just focus on us and our relationship. Do not stress over what happened to me and her, okay?” Tony asked. Thor smiled.

“Okay. I mean, I do not regret us being together or any thing, you know that.” Thor replied.

“Same here and I do know that.” Tony said. Another minute passed before the two lovers kissed each other goonight and feel asleep, snuggled up against each other. Dreaming wonderful dreams and their heart filled with love.

It is going to take time for every thing to settle down for both of them when it comes to both Pepper and going through both relationships. Thor and Tony want to be together, not because of what brought them together a year ago but because...that is what their hearts wanted. And what their hearts wanted was to be together, through thick and thin, side by side, until they take their last breathes.

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
